Diversity
by suzie2b
Summary: High Command just can't leave well enough alone.


**Disclaimer:** _ **The Rat Patrol**_ **is not my property. They come out to play sometimes, then I send them home.**

 **Diversity**

 **By Suzie2b**

 **The Rat Patrol had been summoned to Major Gleason's office where they were introduced to Colonel Whitehall, who had been sent to North Africa by the Allied High Command.**

 **The colonel paced to the window as he said, "I'll get right to the point, men. I've been sent here to make some changes in the Long Range Desert Patrol."**

 **Troy frowned as he asked hesitantly, "Changes, sir?"**

 **Colonel Whitehall paused, then turned to look at the men before him. "I'm afraid so. Privates Hitchcock and Pettigrew are going to be reassigned."**

 **Four mouths dropped opened and Hitch blurted, "What? No…"**

" **I'm sorry. I tried to get High Command to see reason, but changing a five star general's mind is next to impossible."**

 **Moffitt asked, "May I ask why we're to be disbanded, sir?"**

 **Whitehall replied, "You're not being disbanded, sergeant. Two of your men are going to be replaced. Other than that the Long Range Desert Patrol will continue on as it has been."**

" **Then why the 'changes', sir?"**

" **High Command wants diversity. They feel that perhaps the four of you are getting to be too close. According to them 'friendships don't win a war'."**

 **Troy said, "Sir, this team has the reputation it does because we know each other. We know what the other three are thinking…"**

 **Colonel Whitehall held up a hand and said, "I understand that, sergeant. I don't agree with this decision. I'm just the one sent to deliver the news."**

 **Troy sighed. "Yes, sir."**

" **Now, as your last assignment together, you'll go to Benghazi where the four of you will work to find two replacements."**

 **Moffitt questioned, "Why Benghazi, sir? There are plenty of men right here that could be possible candidates."**

 **Whitehall said, "Again it's about diversity. Command doesn't want you replacing Hitchcock and Pettigrew with two more 'friends'."**

" **We didn't necessarily start out that way, colonel. Yes, we've become friends … but that came with time and trust."**

" **I just wish they would have listened to those of us who are against this change. You're a good, successful team and I for one hate to see this happen."**

 **#################**

 **The morning they were to leave Troy walked into the mess hall to meet his men. He sat down with his cup of coffee and said, "I just spoke to Captain Boggs. There's been a change of plans."**

 **Hitch grinned. "Great! Now we…"**

" **It's not what you think. Colonel Whitehall's plane was shot down on the way here to pick him up. There isn't another one available so we're going to escort the colonel and his aide to Benghazi where they'll wait for a ride back to Washington D.C."**

 **Moffitt smiled slightly. "Maybe between here and there, we'll come up with a way to change High Command's collective mind."**

 **At the motor pool, the Rat Patrol found a staff car and an armed halftrack waiting for them. Troy, Moffitt, Hitch, and Tully saluted Colonel Whitehall and Troy said, "Hope we didn't keep you waiting too long, sir. I only got the word about this about ten minutes ago."**

 **Whitehall returned the salute. "Not a problem, sergeant. I got a note about my transportation issue while I was shaving this morning. Shall we be on our way?"**

 **Troy turned to Hitch and Tully. "Jeeps ready?"**

 **The privates nodded and Tully said, "Ready and waiting, sarge."**

" **Then we'd better get going."**

 **The colonel's aide, Lieutenant Carlisle, asked, "How long will it take to get to Benghazi?"**

 **Moffitt replied, "Maybe two or three days. Depends on how fast we travel and whether or not we run into the Germans along the way."**

 **#################**

 **It was just after noon on that first day. They had stopped for a break. Troy ordered the man on the 30 caliber in the halftrack to keep watch. Hitch and Tully checked the radiators while the halftrack and the staff car driver checked their vehicles. The others milled around to stretch their legs.**

 **Lieutenant Carlisle walked over to where Troy and Moffitt were kneeling over the map laid out on the sand. "Colonel Whitehall would like us to be on our way as soon as possible, Sergeant Troy."**

 **The sergeants stood and Troy said, "As soon as the vehicles are checked out, lieutenant."**

 **Tully dropped the hood of his jeep. "Jeep's ready, sarge."**

 **Troy nodded and looked at Hitch, who was tightening the radiator cap and said, "I'm ready."**

 **Troy said, "Tully, go check on the others. If they're set, we'll get going." He turned and looked at Carlisle. "You can tell the colonel we should be on our way in a minute."**

 **The vehicles moved through the desert. Occasionally, one of the jeeps would leave the group to scout ahead. The trip thus far had been uneventful, but the four men leading the way knew that could change at a moment's notice.**

 **The day was waning and the small convoy was nearing the agreed upon stop for the night. Troy and Hitch had gone ahead to make sure the waterhole was unoccupied. Tully was driving next to Colonel Whitehall's staff car, which was followed by the halftrack with its three occupants.**

 **Moffitt was standing in the back of the jeep scanning the horizon with binoculars when he suddenly saw the other jeep speeding back in their direction with the 50 blazing. "Tully, Troy and Hitch are coming back with company! Back off to the halftrack!" Tully eased off the gas until he was alongside the vehicle and Moffitt yelled, "Trouble's coming! Stay with the car and keep moving! We're going to help run the Germans off!"**

 **The three men nodded their understanding and Tully floored the gas pedal to head out to give Troy and Hitch a hand.**

 **As the jeeps ran circles around the German patrol, Colonel Whitehall ordered his driver to stop the car. Lieutenant Carlisle said from the backseat, "This might not be a good idea, sir. Shouldn't we keep going and let them catch up when they're finished with the Germans?"**

 **The halftrack stopped next to the car and the driver said, "Sergeant Moffitt said we're supposed to keep going, sir!"**

 **The colonel stuck his head out the car window and said, "I outrank the sergeant! Go out there and help them!"**

" **But, sir…"**

" **That's an order, private!"**

 **The driver looked nervously from the colonel to the firefight. "Yes, sir."**

 **#################**

 **Troy and Hitch had disabled one of the German halftracks and was going after another. Tully deftly drove close enough to another to allow Moffitt to throw a grenade and then cut left before it exploded.**

 **The tank that was with the German patrol stopped and turned its turret to take aim at the approaching American halftrack. The first shell hit the ground just behind it. The second was a hit and the halftrack was obliterated having never gotten a shot off.**

 **However, before the tank could get the turret around to fire at one of the jeeps, a bouquet of taped together German grenades was tossed beneath it by Troy. After the explosion, the rest of the German patrol broke off and retreated into the setting sun.**

 **Hitch and Tully stopped next to the smoldering hulk of metal that no longer resembled a halftrack. As Troy and Moffitt checked for signs of life, the staff car pulled up.**

 **Colonel Whitehall and Lieutenant Carlisle got out as Moffitt said to Troy, "I told them to stay with the car. Why would they disobey an order like that?"**

 **Before Troy could reply, Whitehall stepped up next to them and said, "They didn't disobey, sergeant. I superseded your order and sent them out to help you."**

 **Troy growled, "We didn't need help, colonel."**

" **I understand that now."**

 **Moffitt shook his head sadly as he said quietly, "Unfortunately, hindsight is twenty-twenty … and three men are dead."**

 **Before anything more could be said, Lieutenant Carlisle ventured, "Perhaps we should get going now, sir. There's nothing more we can do here."**

 **Tully asked from the jeep, "Are we going to bury them?"**

 **Troy said, "There's nothing left to bury." Then he sighed. "Let's shake it. It's going to be dark before we get camp set up."**

 **That night, when all was silent, Tully went to relieve Hitch on watch. Before they separated Hitch asked quietly, "Are you okay, Tully?"**

" **Yeah … why?"**

" **You've been more quiet than usual since our meeting with the colonel and Major Gleason."**

 **Tully shrugged. "Just been doing some thinkin' is all."**

 **Hitch asked, "Anything you want to talk about?"**

 **Tully hesitated, then sighed and said, "I've just been wondering what's going to happen when we're reassigned."**

" **That's 'if' we're reassigned."**

" **But 'if' we get reassigned, do you think we'll stay at Ras Tanura?"**

 **Hitch said, "You're worried about Charley, aren't you?" Tully nodded in the darkness. "Maybe under the circumstances they'll keep you there."**

 **Tully snorted. "Do you really think the Army cares whether or not I'm married and my wife is here with me?"**

" **No … not really. But maybe between Major Gleason, Captain Boggs, and Colonel Williams something can be worked out."**

 **#################**

 **The next morning Troy sent Moffitt and Tully out to scout the area ahead of their leaving. Colonel Whitehall finished his coffee and handed the empty mug to Hitch as Troy walked over to one of the jeeps to get the binoculars. The colonel watched the sergeant for a moment, then followed him out to where he was scanning the area around them. Whitehall asked, "See anything, sergeant?"**

 **Without looking at the colonel, Troy replied, "No, sir. As soon as Moffitt and Tully get back we'll be on our way."**

 **Whitehall nodded, even though Troy had his back to him. Then he said, "I'm sorry about yesterday. I never should have countermanded Sergeant Moffitt's orders."**

 **Troy turned and looked at him. "No, colonel, you shouldn't have." He hesitated, then asked, "Permission to speak freely, sir?"**

" **Of course."**

" **What you have to understand, colonel, is that we know the desert and the enemy first hand. There's a reason for what we do, why we give the orders we do, and why my men follow those orders without question. What would you have done if one of the German halftracks broke away to go after your staff car with no one there to protect you? Moffitt was thinking of every contingency."**

 **Colonel Whitehall took a deep breath. "I do understand that, sergeant … now. It's been a while since the last time I was in a battle situation." He smiled slightly and said, "It won't happen again, I assure you."**

 **Troy nodded. "Thank you, sir."**

 **When Moffitt and Tully returned they reported that there was a German patrol heading east and signs that there were others already in the area. Moffitt said, "It could be that our little dustup yesterday has them looking for us."**

 **Troy said, "Knowing that there's a staff car with us probably has them curious. We'd better get going." Moffitt nodded and started to turn away, but Troy stopped him. "Colonel Whitehall brought up what happened yesterday. He apologized and told me it wouldn't happen again."**

 **Moffitt smiled. "Well, that's something, isn't it? Maybe it'll go towards our favor."**

 **Troy returned the smile and said, "We'll see."**

 **#################**

 **The day was spent trying to stay away from the many German patrols that were in the area. The enemy was definitely looking for the Rat Patrol and whoever they were escorting. It was now clear that taking the straightest course to Benghazi wasn't going to be possible.**

 **By the end of that second day everyone was exhausted from the game of cat and mouse they'd been playing. However, the night was quiet and the half-moon was bright enough to assure them that no one was trying to sneak up on their camp.**

 **Morning dawned with a hot meal. Powdered eggs and ham along with hard biscuits and coffee. It wasn't too bad with salt and pepper, better than the K-ration alternative, and it was filling.**

 **As they got ready to head out, Colonel Whitehall asked, "Will we get to Benghazi today?"**

 **Troy said, "We're going to give it a shot, colonel."**

 **Moffitt added, "If we do, it may be after dark."**

 **Whitehall nodded, "Understood."**

 **Lieutenant Carlisle said, "Driving at night? Is that safe?"**

 **Moffitt smiled at his apparent nervousness. "It's as safe as anything else out here, lieutenant. If we're lucky, we'll get there before the sun goes down."**

 **At about noon, the group stopped for a break. They had spent the morning dodging German patrols and Troy and Moffitt wanted to check the maps while they grabbed a bite to eat.**

 **Hitch and Tully were on watch, doing their best to look in every direction at once and still eat a bit of lunch. As he chewed, Tully spotted something in the distance, coming up on them from behind. He checked with the binoculars and said, "Sarge! German column coming from the south! Looks like they've spotted us!"**

 **Troy looked at Moffitt and said, "You and Tully go see if you can run them off. Hitch and I will stay with the colonel's car."**

 **And that's pretty much how the rest of the day went. It was obvious that the word had gotten out that the Rat Patrol was escorting a staff car to Benghazi and the Germans had decided they wanted them.**

 **It was a long afternoon of staying ahead of the Germans, or running them off when they got too close. The Germans refused to give up the chase though … that is until Benghazi came into sight. That's when the they backed off and let the group go.**

 **The two jeeps and the staff car drove through the gates about a half-hour before sundown.**

 **#################**

 **After a good night's sleep and a decent breakfast, Troy and his men reported in with Captain O'Connell, who said, "I hear you had an interesting drive here."**

 **Troy nodded. "Yes, sir. Interesting is one way to put it."**

" **I got word that High Command wants to replace Privates Hitchcock and Pettigrew. It seems a shame to split up such a successful unit."**

 **Moffitt said, "Believe me, captain, we feel the same way."**

 **O'Connell sighed. "Unfortunately, there doesn't appear to be a choice." He pushed a box of file folders across the desk. "Here are the volunteers. There's a conference room down the hall you can use to go through them. They are all young and anxious to be involved with the infamous Rat Patrol."**

 **Troy picked up the box and handed it to Tully as he said, "Yes, sir. We'll see if any of them are capable enough to train."**

" **I expect you to find at least six possible candidates from those."**

 **They walked down the hallway and found the room the captain had mentioned. Tully sighed as he set the box in the middle of the table and said, "How do we want to do this?"**

 **Moffitt shrugged. "We'll each take a stack and get started. We all know what we're looking for."**

 **Hours later found Troy, Moffitt, Hitch, and Tully still sitting at the table reading through the many personnel files. There was a growing pile of rejects next to each of them and so far only two files set aside as possibles.**

 **Tully rubbed his eyes and said, "This is crazy. How did some of these guys even make it through basic training?"**

 **Hitch yawned. "Most of them haven't even seen combat yet. I've seen several that failed weapons training. Makes you wonder where the Army found them and why they'd want them."**

 **Moffitt said, "The majority are draftees. I've seen two that chose to join the Army rather than go to jail for some crime or other."**

 **Troy dropped another file on his reject pile. "I haven't seen one with the qualifications we're looking for."**

 **Tully opened another file. "At this rate we'll never find even six that won't end up dead within a week."**

 **Hitch said, "A week? I give all of them less than forty-eight hours."**

 **Moffitt looked at his watch. "Why don't we take a break and get some lunch."**

 **Troy agreed, "Yeah, this stuff will still be here in an hour or so."**

 **#################**

 **The next day, after having gone through the rejected personnel files a second time, Troy and Moffitt took their six choices and the box of rejects to Captain O'Connell.**

 **The captain took the files and said, "I was actually hoping there'd be more to choose from."**

 **Troy said, "We did our best, sir."**

 **Moffitt added, "We went through every file twice, captain."**

 **O'Connell nodded. "I understand. I'll see to it that these men are notified and have the first two meet you in the motor pool tomorrow morning."**

 **Upon telling Hitch and Tully that they would begin training the next morning, Hitch said, "It doesn't seem right that we have to train our replacements."**

 **Moffitt said, "I can't think of anyone better to train them."**

 **Tully said sarcastically, "You'd think these guys wouldn't need any training. They supposedly went through basic just like we did."**

 **Troy nodded. "Yeah, I don't like it either. Doesn't seem like these new guys are getting the same training that we did."**

 **Moffitt stated, "It's the war. Every branch of the service is pushing people through as quickly as possible."**

 **#################**

 **The next morning the first two candidates were waiting with the jeeps when Troy, Moffitt, Hitch, and Tully got to the motor pool. Troy looked at them and said, "Names?"**

" **Private Gary Davis, sergeant."**

" **Private James Harris."**

 **Troy nodded. "Okay, Davis, you're with Hitch. Harris with Tully." He looked at Hitch and Tully and said, "Show them the routine. I'd like to be out on patrol in an hour."**

 **With Hitch and Tully riding in the passenger seats, they instructed Davis and Harris as they drove, telling them what to look for and how to weave so they weren't a target. They did run into a small German convoy and the new guys didn't do too bad driving, but they did need to learn to use the jeeps speed and not be afraid to get them close enough to really do the damage needed to stop the convoy.**

 **At the end of the day, Troy, Moffitt, Hitch, and Tully discussed how the newbies did. The reviews weren't glowing.**

 **During the discussion Hitch said, "Davis didn't do too bad. He was pretty nervous handling the 50 during that practice session though."**

 **Tully said, "Harris is afraid of the gas pedal. And he was having trouble getting Moffitt into a decent position."**

 **Moffitt added, "Personally, I don't think Private Harris is a good fit for us. I could see the uncertainty in his eyes."**

 **Troy nodded. "Yeah, I'm thinking the same about Davis. We can't afford to have to teach them everything. They need to have instincts."**

 **#################**

 **The next morning Private Kent Taylor was pacing in front of the jeeps, but the other candidate, Private Wes Adams was nowhere to be seen.**

 **Hitch was halfway through the morning routine with Taylor and Tully was taking care of the other jeep by himself when Adams sauntered into the motor pool.**

 **Troy glared at the young private. "You're late, Adams!"**

 **He shrugged. "Sorry, sarge. Had a late night and couldn't get myself motivated."**

 **Troy opened his mouth to give the private an earful, but Moffitt pulled him aside and said quietly, "I think it would be best to just get through the day. The last thing we need is someone like this complaining that we didn't give him a chance."**

 **Troy continued to glare at Adams as he said, "Okay … but I already don't like him."**

 **As it turned out, Private Taylor was pretty good behind the wheel and took instruction well. However, Private Adams was another story. He didn't listen to Tully or Moffitt and seemed to be more interested in trying to impress everyone with his "driving skills."**

 **At one point, Adams jerked the steering wheel without warning or reason and nearly careened into the side of the other jeep. When he tried to correct he cranked the wheel too far too quickly and the jeep flipped onto its side.**

 **Somehow, Moffitt managed to jump clear as the jeep went over, but Tully was tossed quite a ways before hitting the ground. Adams rode it out and was crawling out of the driver's seat when Taylor pulled to a stop next to him.**

 **Moffitt was already kneeling next to Tully when Hitch got to his side. He dropped to his knees and asked, "You okay, Moffitt?"**

 **The sergeant nodded as he turned an unconscious Tully onto his back. "I'm fine. But Tully hit the ground rather hard."**

 **Troy pulled Adams to his feet and asked, "Are you all right?"**

 **Adams nodded. "Fine."**

" **Good." Troy cocked back his arm and slammed his fist into Adams' jaw. He let the private fall to the sand, out like a light. Then Troy looked at Taylor and said, "Keep an eye on him." He didn't give Taylor a chance to reply as he headed quickly to his men.**

 **Tully was just coming to when Troy got there. Hitch helped his friend sit up as Moffitt said, "Take it slow, Tully. You've got quite a bump on your forehead."**

 **Troy asked, "How is he?"**

 **Tully said groggily, "I'm okay, sarge." Then he moved his left arm and hissed, "Ow."**

" **Yeah, sure you are." Troy watched Moffitt check the private's arm and shoulder. "Is it broken?"**

 **Moffitt shook his head. "I don't think so. Let's get him to the jeep."**

 **While Moffitt got Tully's arm into a sling, Troy, Taylor, and Hitch took a rope and pulled the jeep back onto its wheels. Adams had come to, but was still sitting on the ground rubbing his jaw.**

 **When they were ready to get going Troy pointed at Adams and said, "You, in the back. Moffitt will drive and Tully gets the other seat. Let's get back to base."**

 **Hitch and Tully were dropped off at medical while Troy, Moffitt, Taylor, and Adams went on to the motor pool. While Moffitt left instructions to check the jeep that had flipped, Troy said to Taylor, "You did a pretty good job out there. I'll leave a recommendation with Captain O'Connell."**

 **Taylor grinned. "Thanks, Sergeant Troy. Can I go now?"**

" **Yeah, get outta here."**

 **Adams asked, "What about me? You going to have me written up?"**

 **Troy sighed. "I'm going to make my report. It'll be up to the captain to decide if you need a reprimand or not."**

 **#################**

 **After their meeting with Captain O'Connell, Troy and Moffitt found Hitch and Tully at the mess hall.**

 **Troy looked critically at his private. "How's it going, Tully?"**

" **It's goin', sarge. Doc says my shoulder's just sprained. I have to use this sling for a week or so."**

" **How's your head?"**

 **Tully shrugged and regretted the move as pain shot through his shoulder. "I've got a headache, but there's no concussion."**

 **Hitch asked, "How'd it go with Captain O'Connell?"**

 **Moffitt said, "He wasn't too happy about what happened, but he's willing to let Private Adams off with a verbal reprimand."**

 **#################**

 **The next morning, Troy, Moffitt, Hitch, and Tully walked silently to the motor pool after breakfast. They weren't looking forward to another day of checking out two more privates.**

 **When they got to the jeeps, there was no one there waiting for them. Troy put his hands on his hips in disgust and growled, "Great! Just great. Where are they?"**

 **Moffitt frowned. "This does not bode well for their chances."**

 **Just then, a private ran up to them with a message. "Captain O'Connell wants to see you guys immediately."**

 **When they got to the captain's office, they found Colonel Whitehall there as well. After they all saluted, Troy said, "Good morning, colonel. We thought you were headed back to D.C."**

 **Whitehall smiled. "I decided to stay a while to see how things would go with finding your replacements." He looked at a slightly ragged Tully and said, "I hear it's not going well."**

 **Moffitt said, "There was a bit of an incident yesterday, sir."**

" **Captain O'Connell has been keeping me informed." The colonel paused, then said, "Sergeant Troy, I've been in contact with High Command since I've been here in Benghazi. I explained what went on during our trip here from Ras Tanura and I again recommended that your unit would function best if left as it is. After the captain told me what happened yesterday, I made another call … and this time the impossible happened."**

 **Troy looked skeptical. "And that means…"**

 **Colonel Whitehall smiled. "There will be no replacements, no one will be reassigned, and you're free to go about your regular duties."**

 **The four members of the Rat Patrol gave a collective sigh of relief. Troy smiled and said, "Thank you, sir."**

" **I'm just glad I was able to get through to Command and make them understand that you don't try to 'fix' what isn't broken. After seeing firsthand the way you and your men work together, I had to try to do something."**

 **Moffitt smiled. "Well, colonel, we're very grateful. Things weren't looking good as far as replacements were concerned."**

 **Whitehall nodded his understanding. "Now, I've suggested to Captain O'Connell that he should authorize a twenty-four hour pass before you head back to Ras Tanura."**

 **Captain O'Connell smiled. "And I have the passes signed and ready right here … and since Colonel Whitehall has graciously allowed me to make the call, I have changed it to thirty-six hours."**

 **#################**

 **The jeeps, with their four occupants, left Benghazi after some time off and that first day was gratefully uneventful. Tully had complained some in the beginning about not being allowed to drive, but by the end of the day he was glad Moffitt had insisted.**

 **The sergeant handed Tully two aspirin after Hitch had given him a plate of hot food that evening. Tully sighed tiredly and said, "Thanks, sarge. Sorry about this morning."**

 **Moffitt asked, "Sorry? About what?"**

" **I shouldn't have given you a hard time about driving. I really thought I could do it this morning, but I know now that I wouldn't have gotten far."**

" **I understand, Tully. You just keep that arm in the sling for a while and let things heal. Olive and I are getting along quite well."**

 **Tully smiled. "Well, just don't get too used to it."**

 **Troy wandered into camp for some dinner. He served himself as he said, "When you're done eating, Hitch, you can take a turn on watch."**

" **Right, sarge. I'll be done in a minute." Hitch hesitated, then voiced his thoughts, "I wonder how things would change if you got two new drivers."**

 **Moffitt joked, "For one thing, you two would have to start working for a living."**

 **Hitch feigned indignity as he said, "Hey, Tully and I do our share around here!"**

 **Troy grinned. "You sure do and I'm just glad we don't have to find out what it would be like if you two were reassigned."**

 **Moffitt said, "We've had to deal with substitute drivers when one of you has been injured. It just never seems quite right with someone else."**

 **Tully said, "They always mess with the seat and it takes days to get it back to the right position again."**

 **Hitch added, "And they never take care of the jeeps properly. I always get Bertha back with one problem or another."**

 **Troy listened to the easy banter among is men. The feeling of comradery and friendship … the brotherhood … made him proud to be a part of the team the Germans had dubbed The Rat Patrol.**


End file.
